A television includes a display screen and a back plate. The display screen and the back plate may be connected by deformable hooks or screw locks. However, such hooks on the outer frame may easily break during assembly and disassembly, and the hooks on the outer frame need to be replaced when they are broken. Moreover, broken screw locks may fall inside the interior of the television, where they can cause damage to the television.
Thus, there is room for improvement in the art.